


Sam is a Brat

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, F/M, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a brat and wrecks Dean's night.<br/>Written for the prompt: Premature</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam is a Brat

Sam watched as Dean made his way over to the pool tables. He was still annoyed with his older brother for dragging him out against his will. 

That may be a slight exaggeration, but not by much he bitterly thought. If he refused to come out Dean would have either driven him mad back at the hotel, or got into a brawl here by himself. Either way Sam would be dealing with the fall out tomorrow.

Feeling a bit spiteful he decided to turn the tables on Dean for once.

He made sure his brother was engrossed in his game, before he slid over two stools to sit next to the girl Dean would no doubt be bringing back to their room. Sam was not going to spend a night in the Impala so Dean could get a cheap thrill with a barfly.

“I got to say you are a much better class of girl then my brother usually flirts with.” He said all dimples and smiles.

“Your brother?” She stammered.

“Yeah the guy in the leather jacket who just wandered over to the pool table.” Sam nodded in the general direction Dean was in.

“Oh, Dean yeah he is great. Sexy and a charmer I am looking forward to seeing more of him.” She sighed.

“That is nice. Like I was saying you are much classier than his regular type. Between you and me I am always glad his bed is at least a foot away from mine in the motel room. They are just always so...skeevy looking. Not like you at all.” Sam said trying his best not stare at her cleavage and short skirt. She really was Dean's type.

“Oh, my...” she softly mumbled.

“He could really use a night with a nice understanding girl. After the accident.” Sam whispered.

“Accident?” She almost squeaked when she asked him.

“We were playing pool last week and the other guy was not happy about losing. The game or his girl to him I am not sure. So he accidently hit Dean right in his um...privates. The doctor says he will be fine, but he can't get excited for another couple of weeks.” Sam confided in her.

“I seem to have said yes a little prematurely.” She told him with a fire in her eyes that made Sam want to reach for his flask of holy water. 

He tried his best not to laugh as she marched right up to Dean and called him out about his broken dick and hustling ways. Sam finally lost it when she slapped him and told him her yes to his offer was before she had all the facts. 

He quickly regained his composure when Dean walked over and said they would be leaving and having an early night. Sam reluctantly let Dean pick their pizza toppings and the television shows for the rest of the night. It was one of the best nights Sam could remember. Maybe there was something to be said for the prank war after all.


End file.
